


Timidez

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Slice of Life, en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía escuchar a su amigo hablar desde hace horas, días quizás, había tenido la menuda suerte de encontrar a un ángel en la tierra, un ser tan dulce y hermoso que le parecía de mentira. Si, Minho le había escuchado hablar sin parar pero aún era incapaz de encontrarse con tal criatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timidez

Podía escuchar a su amigo hablar desde hace horas, días quizás, había tenido la menuda suerte de encontrar a un ángel en la tierra, un ser tan dulce y hermoso que le parecía de mentira. Si, Minho le había escuchado hablar sin parar pero aún era incapaz de encontrarse con tal criatura.

De alguna u otra forma no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba sino hasta que le parecía era muy tarde como para remediarlo. Dando vueltas en el campus hasta llegar a la cafetería más cercana se encontraba junto a su amigo de la infancia Jonghyun.

El chico estudiaba psicología mientras que él se dedicaba a la economía pero ahora que comenzaba a prestar más atención que de costumbre, puede darse cuenta que su amigo ya no le comentaba sobre su vida dentro de las paredes y las extrañas pero interesantes y entretenidas asignaturas que veía cada semestre, no, su tópico de conversación había sido cambiado de una forma tan radical que se sorprendía a sí mismo el no haberse percatado con antelación.

Jonghyun con su cabello obscuro con detalles casi grisáceos que resplandecían de forma grácil contra el sol, escondía sus ojos tras unas gafas obscuras y la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro brilla con tal intensidad que debe desviar la mirada y termina suspirando sin entender aún porque todo el escándalo.

Una vez en la seguridad de una humeante taza de café el de cabello castaño miel se atreve a preguntar, debe preguntar; hace no sabe ya cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando las mismas frases sin sentido.

‘Minho debes verlo’. ‘No, no puedo solo explicarte’. ‘No me entenderías’. ‘Un ángel’. ‘Un verdadero ángel en la tierra’.

— ¿De quién me estás hablando?—el moreno detiene su intensa verborrea y le observa con incredulidad como si le doliese el hecho de que no le hubiese entendido en todo el camino que habían recorrido desde el momento en que podía llamarse libre de clases y actividades por unas varias semanas.

— ¡Choi Minho!— el tono sorprendido y un tanto molesto de aquel que compartía su mesa atrae algunas miradas curiosas y él solo puede hacer una reverencia avergonzada como disculpa.

—Baja la voz—le da un sorbo a su café y entrecierra los ojos por segundos sintiendo un gran deleite evitando así la mirada acusadora que sabía su amigo le dedicaba ahora. — ¿De quién me estás hablando?—repite la pregunta y su expresión se suaviza en una media sonrisa haciendo el mejor uso posible de sus ocultas habilidades de persuasión, mejor conocida como ‘aegyo’ y su acompañante bufa derrotado.

Regresa la atención a su bebida sabiendo que ha ganado de momento, cualquier enojo pasajero que su compañero pudiese haber sentido queda olvidado por completo, por lo que, ahora, si puede prestar verdadera atención a lo que el chico quería decir en realidad.

Jonghyun le relata con alegre detalles como se había encontrado con un ser tan puro e inocente que le daba la impresión de ser de porcelana. De tez blanquecina como la nieve en pleno invierno, una figura no completamente menuda, pero tonificada en líneas gráciles y coquetas; haciendo juego con cabello rubio que resaltaba sus facciones un tanto femeninas en conjunto con unos ojos expresivos los cuales normalmente parecían estar resaltados en delineador, o simplemente era belleza natural, para el mayor era difícil distinguirlo.

Se trataba de un estudiante de segundo año que por accidente en su aire despistado, termina entrando en la clase de psicología de Jonghyun y aunque debía encontrarse en el lado opuesto del campus dentro del ala destinada a las artes escénicas y danza, había quedado prendado a la clase y no quiso dejar el salón hasta una vez terminada la hora.

La mayoría de los estudiantes no prestó real atención a su persona pero Jonghyun siendo el curioso indetenible que era, no pudo evitar sacarle conversación, encontrándose con una de las personalidades más atrayentes que hubiese podido encontrar en tal lugar como lo era un vacío salón de clase.

Emanaba un aire tranquilo y sus modales al hablar eran recatados como si temiese hacer la impresión incorrecta en aquel extraño que se empeñaba en saber de su existencia pero una vez que la conversación se gira entorno a sus metas y expectativas ocurre un cambio casi trascendental. Sus ojos parecían más expresivos aunque el mayor dudase que fuese en realidad posible, sus gestos son más amplios y su semblante denota una seguridad vaporosa que parecía querer consumirle. Así había comenzado un tipo de amistad entre aquellos dos extraños en los que no había razón aparente alguna para conocerse pero que por aras de destino o casualidades del tiempo, dicha reunión se había llevado a cabo.

Y ahora era Minho quien sufría las consecuencias puesto que el chico no paraba de parlotear acerca de ese pequeño que le había robado la atención y que provocaba en él un sentido de protección indiscutible.

—Lo digo en serio Minho, no puedes solo entenderme con escuchar. Debes verlo para poder corroborar lo que te estoy diciendo. —asiente por enésima vez ante dicha frase. El pronto a ser psicólogo no paraba de expresar lo maravilloso que sería si los dos seres que más atención les podía dar, se conociesen al fin, pero nunca hablaba en verdad sobre la posibilidad de que tal encuentro sucediese.

—Entonces, solo búscalo. —se siente tentado por una nueva taza de café pero decide en contra y una botella de agua es depositada frente suyo.

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No es tan fácil.

— ¿Qué sucede?—termina la botella con rapidez y revisa la hora gracias al reloj en su muñeca.

—Es tímido.

Aquella conversación no había parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza sin sentido y sin mucho que ofrecerle más que el despertar de su propia curiosidad. Al principio había tratado el asunto como un mero interés, lo más probable era que su amigo se encontrase encaprichado por el nuevo espécimen que se le presentaba y su indudable deseo de saber lo que componía su persona era una de las razones por las cuales no podía parar de mencionarlo en su día a día.

Y ahora él quien se cuestionaba si podía ser capaz de sufrir el mismo estado que su amigo por la idea de alguien que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Suspira desconcertado y el vibrar de su celular le alerta los sentidos.

Ven a verme dentro de veinte minutos. Él está conmigo.

Sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa más solo puedo despeinar su cabello y suspirar de nuevo para luego tomar su abrigo y obedecer.

Espera a las afueras de la facultad donde estudiaba su amigo y sonríe apenas divisa su persona en la lejanía, parecía estar hablando con algunas personas pero gracias a la distancia le costaba distinguir quien era quién.

— ¡Minho!—le saluda de forma animada y se quita las gafas de sol. —Minnie quiere conocerte. —En su rostro se muestra la confusión más Jonghyun solo parece más risueño, como si estuviese a punto de cometer alguna travesura.

— ¿Conocerme?

— ¡Sí! Luego de comentar algunos encuentros contigo, ha sentido curiosidad y quiere conocerte. —Él no se sentía muy conforme con la vaga explicación que le ofrecían pero carecía de tiempo para quejarse. —Es tímido—es la única advertencia que recibe al tiempo que se percata de la figura que con paso lento se acercaba donde se encontraban. —Vamos, saluda—y el pequeño obedece asomándose tras la espalda del mayor aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

Le tomo unos cuantos momentos, tan solo meros segundos y a la vez se le antojaban horas lentas y tortuosas, el corroborar su compostura. Ante él se encontraba una menuda figura avergonzada, casi asustadiza la cual seguía escondida tras la espalda de su amigo; desde donde estaba podía apreciar su cabello negro que caía de forma descuidada sobre sus ojos, su rostro siendo enmarcado por una nariz perfilada y unos carnosos labios rojizos a causa de la temperatura; la línea de su cuello se enmarcaba con facilidad, acentuada gracias a la ropa que traía, un cómodo y vaporoso sweater de algodón blanco.

Casi se recrimina el pensamiento que queda atrapado en su mente mientras sus ojos son incapaces de alejarse de tal visión frente suyo. Su amigo tenía toda la razón, el haber escuchado toda la tarde y quizás el resto de su vida de un ser con un aura de tal magnitud en dulzura no le daba el más mínimo crédito. El más joven de los tres era verdaderamente hermoso.

— ¿Minho-hyung?—el tono de su voz es suave, cuidadoso y al fin sus ojos se encuentran arrancando un sonrojo avergonzado que solo le hace sonreír.

Su amigo tenía toda la razón. Aquel chiquillo en verdad era como un ángel en la tierra.

—No seas maleducado, extiende tu mano—la voz de su amigo le hace querer reír, actuaban como un padre y un hijo al que se le enseñaba lo más básico en interacción social. El chico obedece de cuenta nueva y le sonríe de forma sincera y brillante logrando que sus ojos se entrecierren en medias lunas; podía entender el sentido paternal que el mayor de los tres sentía por aquel que acababa de conocer. Le extiende la mano y le roza con sumo cuidado como si tuviese miedo a lastimarlo.

—Un gusto en conocerte Taemin-ah.

Desde allí todo fluyó con suavidad y serenidad, los tres comenzaron a encontrarse más seguido, a conversar más horas y si bien él no quería dar rienda suelta a lo que comenzaba a creer sentía, ya era más que obvio que el pequeño había logrado adentrarse en su corazón mientras ocupaba la gran parte de sus pensamientos, buscando fervientemente el cerciorarse que se encontraba bien aún después de largas horas de practica en el estudio y que él estaba mas que dispuesto de disfrutar.

Con movimientos fluidos y gráciles el pequeño era capaz de cautivar a toda una audiencia sin mediar palabra. Y en momentos como esos recuerda la primera vez que supo de él, por medio de un capricho y ahora certificaba por completo su existencia.

Aquel chiquillo era un ángel, tímido, caído del cielo, destinado a hacerle feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de tanto pensarlo y de usar la página por meses ya, me hago la valiente para publicar aquí mis historias. Espero les guste.


End file.
